


Photo-shoot Sexy Times

by morphia



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Quickie, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 13:09:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6705616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morphia/pseuds/morphia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Tony were invited to have a photo-shoot and interviews, and though their relationship is a secret, they can't seem to keep their hands to themselves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Photo-shoot Sexy Times

**Author's Note:**

> A friend sent me [this](http://stark-spangled-lovers.tumblr.com/post/143579272613/deadpool-drools-fuck-me-up).  
> And then this happened:
> 
> morphia: I KNOW  
> morphia: I WILL WRITE STEVE AND TONY PRESSTOUR  
> morphia: SECRET LOVERS  
> morphia: DRESSING ROOM SEXY TIMES
> 
> Beta reading courtesy of [Ann2who](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ann2who/pseuds/ann2who). Thanks dear!

~~~~~

"Come on come on come on…" Tony was muttering, fumbling with the buttons on Steve's pants. The only way to stop the chanting, which Steve utilized pretty quickly, was to press their lips together.

Steve had him propped up on the makeup table, back pressed to the mirror, and they were kissing fervently when a knock came on the door, just as Tony's hand managed to slide under the layers of clothing and wrap around Steve's dick. He swore colorfully into Tony's neck as a voice called from the other side of the door. "Captain Rogers? Mr. Stark? We're ready for you."

"Well I'm not ready for them," Tony muttered next to Steve's ear, making shivers run down his back with the hot breath in his ear. "No problem," he said in a much louder tone, directed at the door. "Be right out."

Even as they waited for the receding footsteps to fade, Steve found himself unable to stop moving his hips in a fluid motion, and as soon as they were in the clear, Tony squeezed him slightly. "Easy, soldier, we haven't got much time."

"You're unbelieveable," was all Steve could think to say in answer, pulling at the fastening of Tony's trousers, but Tony gave another tantalizing squeeze, and Steve's mind stuttered to a halt. "Tony…" he huffed, hips jerking.

"Nah ah, this is just the appetizer," Tony said, withdrawing his hand and tucking Steve back into his clothes, painfully aroused and frustrated. Steve gave him a long stare, but Tony only grinned back, mischief on his face. "Don't give me that look, Cap. We'll square it off after."

"After." Steve's voice was deadpan, but he took a step back all the same. He glanced down at himself and grimaced. His condition was pretty obvious, and he wasn't keen on thinking up stuff to make the erection go down. "Weren't you the one who insisted we keep it to ourselves? How am I supposed to go out there like this?" A glance at the mirror proved that even if he weren't tenting his pants, it'd still be pretty obvious that they'd been up to _something_ indecent.

Tony shrugged and reached up to comb through Steve's hair with his fingers, setting it back into a more presentable state. "All better. Now you just need to hide that for a bit," he said, cupping Steve's cock for another brief instant, before turning to the mirror and fixing up his own attire and hair. Steve swore again and thought about the war. He hated having to do this, but it worked like a damned charm.

~

By the time they approached the set, they were both back to looking immaculate and professionally friendly. Tony was telling him about the magazine they were doing this photoshoot for, and the atmosphere was light, even though an undercurrent of need continued to fizzle through Steve's body.

The set was clatter-free for the most part, a few chairs, different lighting options. It was nothing Steve hadn't seen before, really. Tony seemed even more versed than him. Not surprising, all things considered. He still found himself admiring Tony's casual demeanour.

The first couple of shots they took separately, just to get the camera going, the cameraman said. She looked from Tony to Steve, then back, and after the first few shots she dragged the chairs in front of the white curtain that had nice back-lighting. "Mr. Stark, if you please…" She gestured at one chair, the one closest to the camera. "And Captain Rogers…" Steve took his cue and sat down, marking how close the chairs were, and the fact they were facing each other. A shot or two went by but he could tell she wasn't pleased. "Can you maybe not act like you don't even know each other? Aren't you teammates? Come on, give the camera something fun."

"How fun are we talking here?" Tony asked, his tone light. "Should we pretend to be laughing at a joke or…?" he had an eyebrow raised as he watched the woman behind the camera, but she didn't seem impressed by his attempt to detract.

"Physical proximity, improvise."

Eventually, Steve had his leg up the length of Tony's side, with Tony's hand wrapped securely around his calf. The chair Tony was in leaned precariously backwards, making Steve's insides lurch unpleasantly with worry, even though the balance was perfectly maintained.

"Excellent, now look at me, give us a smile."

~

The bar-chair Steve got was the only piece in the next set. It was dark, hardly any lighting and it seemed like the cameraman had wanted them to just be next to one another, with Steve seated and Tony standing beside him. But, as it were, Tony wasn't interested in letting the day pass without inciting at least some irritation in the staff that worked around them. He grabbed one of the lighting instruments from the previous set and dragged it over. He stood next to Steve, then, moving the thing around until he was pleased with the outcome - whatever it was. The camera was snapping pictures in the background, but Steve was having a hard time dividing his attention between the low buzz of arousal still on his mind, the various sounds from the instruments on set, and Tony's closeness.

"Smile at the camera, sweetcheeks," Tony said in a low tone, before leaping into action and smacking a kiss on his cheek. The surprise, and the continued pressure on his skin made Steve's smile widen unexpectedly, and the whole world stopped for a few seconds.

And swung back into motion just as quickly, with the camera going off at a rapid-fire pace. By the time Tony pulled back and stood, grinning, a pace from him, there must've been half a dozen pictures of the event already taken. Steve glanced at Tony, and dammit he could feel his face heating up. What was Tony thinking doing that all of a sudden?

"For those fans of ours out there. You know who you are," Tony said then, addressing the camera instead of Steve. Fans? He wasn't sure what that was about, and resolved to ask later. "Are we done here? Is this enough?" Tony asked in a tone that suggested _he_ was definitely done. He gestured for Steve to get up and join him in leaving the set, and Steve, too distracted by the questions whirling in his head, followed him.

~

The door to the dressing room closed, and before Steve could ask anything, or really speak at all, Tony backed him up against the door and kissed him deeply, hands grasping his face to keep him in place. They stood kissing like that for a long moment, Tony's tongue insistent and curling seductively in Steve's mouth. By the time a whimper left him, Steve's knees were already feeling weak under him. Nothing undid him quite as much as a good kiss, and he was practically unhinged by now, his cock filling up in record speed.

The kiss finally broke, and Tony pulled back just enough to size up his expression. "Come on, Cap," he muttered, helping Steve away from the door and locking it. They stumbled over to the couch against the far wall and Tony pushed him back onto it, then climbed on top of him, a knee on either side of him. "You're so hot… How am I supposed to control myself around you? Look at you…" He ran his hands down Steve's front, pulling on the material of his tight shirt for emphasis.

"I'm looking at you," Steve answered, and he was. Tony hadn't even ditched his jacket when they got into the room, and so Steve reached up to push at the lapels to get it off. "What were you thinking? Kissing me like that on set, in front of everybody--"

"Playfully. I kissed you playfully," Tony said, defensive, as he tossed the jacket in the general direction of a chair. His hands were back on Steve in an instant, tugging on his shirt, and Steve cooperated even as he let out a short sigh.

"And what was that about our fans?" Steve asked once they were both shirtless, his hands moving to undo Tony's pants. The question seemed to put off Tony's need and he rolled his eyes at Steve.

"It was just a joke. I'll explain later." He was busying himself with Steve's pants, too. It wasn't long before they were both naked, which Steve was very pleased with, despite his worry. It had been Tony who'd wanted to keep their relationship a secret, but he seemed adamant to do anything in his power to expose them, which made Steve quite nervous.

Tony, still settled in Steve's lap but now completely naked, pressed down against him, making their dicks rub against one another in that promising way that made Steve's head light with anticipation. He leaned his head back, watching under heavy eyelashes as Tony moved above him. "What now, genius?" he asked, his voice more of a drowl than he'd expected. Tony only smirked at him and climbed off, making Steve's head snap up, his hands reaching for him. "Where--"

"One sec, Cap." Was all the response he got, as Tony went for his own pants--the ones he'd worn when they'd come in in the morning, and not the ones they'd given him to wear for the shoot itself--and got a few items out. When he re-settled in Steve's lap, he dropped the small bottle of lube and the condom next to them. "You know I like going bare," he said when he saw Steve eyeing the condom. "But we need to keep things a little less messy, this time."

"You planned this," Steve said then, reaching for the foil and opening it.

"I always plan to have a good time," Tony answered with a self satisfied grin as he watched Steve roll on the rubber. He handed over the lube next, and pulled himself up, closer to Steve. A yelp left him when Steve leaned in and took him into his mouth, making him smile around the hard flesh. Tony's hands found his shoulders and squeezed. "Steve…" he uttered in a low tone, but said nothing further when Steve's fingers, slick and nimble, moved to his entrance and worked him open. The shallow breathing was enough indication, Steve felt, that Tony was having a good time.

A rapid patting on his shoulder made Steve pull away from Tony's dick and look up at him in question. A brief nod of the head was all Tony was going to give him, but it was enough, and Steve pulled his fingers free, then turned to slick up his condom-clad cock. "Alright," he said, guiding Tony down onto himself, sealing their lips together as he sunk slowly into him. Tony's breathing was harsh against his face when they parted, and his eyes glazed over. "Good?" he asked when he had Tony settled in his lap. Tony only nodded his head again, and tilted it forward a little, to press their foreheads together.

Steve pushed up a little, and Tony jolted, a choked sound falling from his lips before Steve managed to cover them with his own. His hands reached down to grasp onto Tony's ass, to move him to the beat of their need. He fucked into him in earnest, and Tony held onto his shoulders to keep some semblance of balance.

It was a harsh pace, and Steve withheld no tricks. He adjusted the angle and made Tony groan again, and then nuzzled against his neck. "Tony… Touch yourself…" he instructed quietly, pleased when Tony moved to do as instructed.

All in all, it ended pretty fast. Usually, Steve liked to draw it out, bring Tony close, then slow down and deprive him of that climax a few times before letting them both come, but this was no time for such games. They would have to get out of this dressing room pretty soon.

The tension built, delicious as ever, and Steve kissed along the column of Tony's neck. Even if Tony had anything more enlightening to say beyond the occasional swear-word, Steve wasn't sure he'd be able to say it, and so he filled the wordless space between with gentle encouragements, which stood in stark contrast to how hard he was thrusting. Between kisses, Steve praised him and told him how much he loved him, and when he felt Tony clench, he let go of the last of his reserve, letting Tony ride it out as long as he could and then joining him in bliss.

When the moment had passed, and their breathing had settled down somewhat, Tony's eyes opened to settle on Steve's face. He had a goofy, drunk smile on his face and he seemed disinclined to move. "Wow…"

"Wow," Steve agreed, smiling back at him.

A hesitant knock on the door startled them, and Steve glanced at Tony with a raised eyebrow. However much they might've tried to be quiet, it hadn't really worked. "Mr. Stark?" the assistant's voice carried into the room. "Is everything alright?"

"Peachy," Tony answered quickly. "I'll be out in a minute."

"Okay. Your interviewer is waiting in room 3." After a pause, she added, "And, uh, Captain Rogers' would be in 4." She didn't wait for confirmation after that, and left in a quick step.

When they were sure she'd left, Tony looked back to Steve, the grin on his face wide and relaxed. Steve massaged his ass slowly and shook his head.

"So much for keeping it a secret, huh?"


End file.
